Felix's First Love
by emme932160
Summary: On the 10th anniversary of Jade's death, Felix finally decides it's time to let go. Little does he know that he doesn't have to. (I suck at summaries. Anyway, I'm rating this T but I'll also be posting separate chapters in the M department for the lemon parts)


Today was the day. Felix hated this day. It had been ten years now. Ten years ago today Felix's first love disappeared out of his life forever. Jade. She was a zombie killer with a gruesome background programmed into her code. Even so, she knew it wasn't real and ignored the fake memories. Outside her game, Jade was a kindhearted wonderful woman that Felix fell for hard. She loved him in return, and they spent several wonderful years together. They shared an amazing first time together, one that bonded them for life. Felix loved that memory. He had been so scared when it happeToday was the day. Felix hated this day. It had been ten years now. Ten years ago today Felix's first love disappeared out of his life forever. Jade. She was a zombie killer with a gruesome background programmed into her code. Even so, she knew it wasn't real and ignored the fake memories. Outside her game, Jade was a kindhearted wonderful woman that Felix fell for hard. She loved him in return, and they spent several wonderful years together. They shared an amazing first time together, one that bonded them for life. Felix loved that memory. He had been so scared when it happened. He didn't intend for it to happen, but it did. Jade had been sitting in bed rubbing her sore shoulders. Carrying an inventory full of zombie killing weapons had quite the effect on the woman. Felix had been dating her for a little over four months at that point and he was slowly getting more brave. He had stood behind her and started rubbing her shoulders, slowly working out the aches that pained her. Her blistful moans was what drove him to ask her if she was ready for him. Asking her that was the most terrifying thing he had ever done, but she had said yes. By the end of the night Jade was curled up with the little handyman with her head resting on his shoulder. Felix stayed awake for as long as he could just so he could marvel over the beautiful woman he had just made love to. Felix also loved thinking about the routine they shared. At the end of every day the arcade was open, Jade would rush over to Niceland to be with Felix. They'd cook dinner together, curl up on the couch and watch a movie together, usually something horror that would have Felix scared out of his wits. Jade would pull him close and hold onto her little man to make him feel safe. It did. Felix never felt safer than when he was in Jade's embrace. Often Felix would put on some music after the movie and they'd dance together. It looked a little silly, a 5'7 woman dancing on her knees just so she'd be closer to Felix's height. She never minded his shortness, actually, she loved it. What he lacked in height he made up for in kindness and compassion. Felix hated when morning would come and she'd have to rush back to her game before the arcade opened.

"I'll be back before you know it." Jade would always tell him, and she always did. At least, for seven years she did. Now Felix's memories turned dark. One day, a kid walked into the arcade with one thing in mind, destruction. He intended on cutting the cords to every game while Mr. Litwak wasn't looking. Thankfully he didn't get that far, but he did manage to cut one cord. One that would cause Felix to hold a horrible pain in his heart forever. He remembered it clearly. He was standing at his starting position waiting for some kid to play the game when it happened. It was so quick, but for Felix it went in slow motion. He watched helplessly as the juvenile went up to Jade's game and severed the power cord. Felix had gotten one brief look at his love before the game cut off. Half a second later, Litwak was on him taking the knife and calling the police. As much as Felix wanted to break down and cry, he couldn't. Not long after, a kid had come up to play his game. He had to keep it together, no matter how much it hurt. He put on a fake smile and continued on like nothing happened. When the arcade finally closed, he collapsed in the grass and lost it. Even at that time, Ralph wanted to help the little hero, but the Nicelanders wouldn't let him get close to Felix. For weeks the Nicelanders watched over Felix and tried to cheer him up, but it was no use. He had lost the love of his life in a blink of an eye. Only one little spark of hope remained. Mr. Litwak had called in a repairman to see if he could mend the game. Felix had high hopes, and started to return to normal, but the feelings were short lived, for the repairman unfortunately could not fix it. When Jade's game was carted out of the arcade, Felix fell into a horrible depression. He knew now that she was gone, forever.

"I miss you Jade." Felix said to himself as he wiped tears away. He sat on the edge of his bed holding her picture tight in his arms. It was only on this day, the anniversary of her death, that he brought out this picture. Usually he kept it locked up in a box under the bed. He only allowed himself this one day to grieve. By tomorrow he'd have to put it behind him and continue life as it was. Continue being alone. He thought he had found love in the spitfire Sergent Calhoun from Hero's Duty, but that engagment didn't last long at all. With her games last update, Tamora's lost husband Brad had been restored into the game. Even though she had been married to Felix, she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to be with her lost love again. Felix was pained to lose her too, but he understood. He willingly signed the divorce papers she had given him. That had only been a month ago. Tamora was back with Brad and Felix was happy for them, he really was. He imagined how wonderful it must feel to be reunited with your soul mate. He wanted so badly to believe that it would someday happen to him, but deep down he knew it never would. At least today he could have to himself, just him and his memories. Litwak was out of town for the whole week so no one even tried to get Felix out of his penthouse today. Everyone in Niceland knew to leave him alone. Felix laid back down in bed with Jade's picture and tried hard to imagine her laying there with him. He imagined her soft voice talking to him as he drifted off into sleep.

"I'm here Felix. I'm not going anywhere. Get some sleep, and I'll still be here when you wake up." Felix imagined her saying. It brought tears to his eyes, and an aching pain to his heart. He'd give anything for the voice to be real. He closed his eyes and grasped the picture close to him. He moved himself to her side of the bed trying to get a hint of her scent. It was long gone just like she was.


End file.
